


°Bound°

by Saturn_Witches



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Deities, Diary/Journal, F/M, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Plants, References to Drugs, Rituals, Stockholm Syndrome, Tea, Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Witches/pseuds/Saturn_Witches
Summary: !!Semi-Sequel to Garden Prince!!Beloved Rosemary, after gaining the trust and love from her kidnapper by deciding to stay with him, is left alone at Lawrence's apartment, when he finally feels he can trust her to not be tapped to a chair. Rosemary comes across a handmade journal of Lawrence's and decides to read through some of it.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend To Death)/Rosemary, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Character(s), Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Original Female Character(s), Lawrence/Ren (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. August 13th

A leather bound journal, possibly hand made. The spine looks worn from being opened and used for only the owner could tell you how long. It seemed well used. It is closed with strips of leather matching the outside. The pages, from what you can see from it being unopened, seemed to also be handmade, giving off a smell of ink and tea. You have time. Will you open it?

Unwrapping the leather strips, you gently set them to the side, opening the thick cover. Written in delicate cursive on the first page read:

L. Oleander, Owner.

The second page continues with the same delicate cursive as the first page. A date rests at the top, August 13th. No year. Small, lightly inked sketches of plants and crystals covered the margins. The writing begins.

°I have never done this before. I wanted to record my thoughts. He said it would help with everything. I figured it would be best to put as much effort in as possible. What could be more than making a journal yourself?

I will be using this every day or night when I can. I don't have much else to do. I suppose I should sleep now. It's late.°

On the top of the next page read the same date. The writing was a bit erratic compared to the last page.

°I can't sleep. I haven't been able to at night. It makes me anxious. What could be waiting in the cover of the dark? Shadows lurking for new prey? Spirits waiting to make their mark? All those emerging from the end of the day.

I can't take the chance. I'll stay awake. As long as I can. My eyes sting, but I can make tea. It can calm me.°

The writing ended before the bottom of the page. The rest of the space was covered in more, inked doodles. Some of plants like before, but many of dark blobs and figures, eyes attached to nothing, hands reaching towards nothing in particular. It was more erratic than what you expected from the start. But regardless, you flip the page.


	2. August 14th

The next page was dated August 14th, the writing back to it's normal, delicate calliber. A sharp contrast to the first entry.

°Good morning. I didn't sleep. But I had some tea. It helped. I enjoy sitting by the window while drinking tea. Looking out over the city. It's always calming. I wish it would rain. I might do an invocation for it later. I could do for some storms.

I wanted to go out last night, but I decided to stay in. I needed to keep my mind calm. I can't always run off to the forest. As much as I would want to, he says that isn't a good way to cope with my feelings. I guess I will listen to him.

I need to water my plants. They look thirsty. I want to buy more, but I am not sure I have space. I think I could find space, but I wouldn't want any of them to feel crammed. I care about them. Their feelings matter. Please let it rain.°

A few water drops stained the page, more sketches covered the empty parts of the page, this one held in detail sketches of leaves and storm clouds. The one you found the most interesting was a drawing of a Mason jar with a lightning storm inside. It was cute, aesthetically pleasing. You found yourself wishing for rain too.


	3. August 21st

°August 21st

I have been neglecting writing in here. I get scared to talk about my feelings. It has been raining often, it's nice. My plants like it too. I like keeping my windows open during storms. The cool air is soothing. 

I have started to stay awake during the night hours. It's the only way that makes me feel safe from them. That and my tea. And my plants. I try to keep myself calm at night, I haven't gone to the forest recently. I feel like I should though. If I don't, He might get upset and visit me here. I don't want that.

I've been talking to someone online recently. He actually was the one who told me to start writing. He seems nice. He likes similar things I like. I haven't had a friend in a long time. Lia and Rhea were my only friends. I haven't talked to them since I turned 17. 

I might eventually meet up with him. Out in public. I should go out more, or I will only dislike people more. That's what he told me. I guess I should listen. I'm worried though.°

There was less art on this entry page, since the writing took up most of it. Some of it was smudged. You wondered who was being mentioned so often. Two different males by the context of the writings. You pondered on the thought of more information on these two. Hoping for more context, you continued confidently.


	4. August 23rd

°August 23rd

I could feel He was angry with me last night so I decided to arage some of my plants to clear my vanity. I'm currently gathering items to set up an altar to Him.

Maybe He will forgive me. I have a few bones I've saved from walks in the forest, one of a rabbit and one of a snake. I've yet to get any deer bone. He likes pine needles and soil, so I'm glad I have saved jars filled with them.

Ivy leaves and Creosote are some of His favorite as well. Citrine, Green Adventurine, and Ruby bought from a small witch shop. I've only been in a few times, but they seem nice enough. For now, I'll finish it off with the small vile of deer blood. I think it looks nice I hope He d°

The words trailed off, some of the ink smeared, looking like he ran off in an unexpected hurry before continuing a few lines down.

°There was a knock on my door. Its 3:33am. He came to visit me. But he didn't stay. Simply left a gift of appreciation for the altar I suppose. A deer skull, full antlers. It fits me perfectly. I'll have to start using it for rituals. I'll leave this now, time to break in the altar space.°

You shivered a bit, knowing too well the look of that skull yet at the bottom held a detailed ink sketch of it anyway. It was beautifully unnerving.You were interested in its existence nonetheless and now some of your questions about it had been answered. The following page had the same date, you're assuming just later in the daylight hours.

°August 23rd

I kept talking more with him, online. He seems very friendly. I wonder how long it will take for him to get bored of me. I'm sure he will. Why wouldn't he?

I need tea.°

There were no drawings on that page, the mood switching dramatically from the previous entry. It made you worried.


	5. August 24th and September 2nd

The date of August 24th was the only writing. The sketches ranged from plants to cups of tea, to tea bags and animals, a few sketches of skeletons inside boxes, one labeled Strength, a few others labeled Death, 9 of Swords, and Page of Chalices.

The following page was blank, with leaves and flowers pressed inside, close to the bind. They looked fragile, like they had been sitting for years inside that journal page. One you recognized as a poppy, it smelled sweet.

Being cautious of the flower and leaf page, you turned to the next. Dated September 2nd, the writing and the absent doodles to the side filled the page yet again.

°Hello again. I haven't been writing in here. I guess I'm too scared to. I don't like taking my eyes off of the shadows. I think I might go to the forest tonight. I miss talking with Him. And I would rather Him not show up here to speak with me. Mr. Davidson would be unhappy about the noise. 

I thought of a small ritual for Him though. I would have to get someone to help me. And it would have to be in the woods. Too messy for inside. Virgin blood will be needed. But that's easy. I have done it before. I can't use my own anymore. It would be easier that way, but I cannot take back time.

In the altar in the woods, I would tie whoever helps, to the tree. Use the mix of honey and tree sap to paint onto their body to attract the bugs. They can help cleanse the body. After cleansed, cut from the back of the heel up to the bend of the knee. Then once it stops bleeding, cut the forearms and carve His sigil clearly into each shoulder.

Finally, the stomach. Let it bleed into the ground, and pray to Him. He should show, and forgive me for not spending more time with him.°

The last entry made you uneasy, you felt your stomach curn just at the thought. You would rather not have to think about the details. You toughed it out, though, catching your thumb under the page and quickly moving to the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are all going to be very short do to me being a fool and not cutting off in better places! Each chapter is a small diary entry, so sorry if it gets annoying to read in this format. Please let me know of any errors!! Thank you!


End file.
